sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Once Upon a Time in New York City
"Once Upon a Time in New York City" is a song sung at the beginning of the 1988 Warner Bros. animated film Oliver & Company. The song was written by Barry Mann and Howard Ashman. It is sung by Huey Lewis. It is the first time a Warner Bros. animated film used its own music over the Warner Bros. Pictures and Zoetrope Studios logos. Plot The song starts over the Warner Bros. Pictures and Zoetrope Studios logos, followed by a glimpse of the Twin Towers. "Walt Disney Pictures presents: Oliver & Company" is displayed as the song starts. The camera then pans to the streets of Fifth Avenue in New York City. Here a box of kittens are being sold for $5. As the other kittens get adopted, Oliver the orange tabby is the last to get picked, and eventually he is left all alone. Then it rains and he has to escape the box. After that, he gets chased by three rabid dogs before finally finding a place to rest on a car tire. Meaning The song provides hope for young Oliver as he is trying to find a home in the big city. The moral of the song is to keep one's dream alive in the daunting expanse of a metropolis. In other languages * Danish: "I et eventyr i New York City" ("In a fairy tale in New York City") * Dutch: "Sprookjes Komen Uit in New York City" ("Fairy tales come out in New York City") * Finnish: "Olipa kerran New Yorkissa" * French: "Il était une fois à New York City" ("There was a time in New York City") * Hebrew: היה אי שם בניו-יורק סיטי * Hungarian: "Egyszer régen New Yorkban" * Icelandic: "Ennþá gerast ævintýr" ("Fairy tales are still happening") * Italian: "Le favole di New York City" ("The fairy tales of New York City") * Japanese: いつかニューヨークの街で ("Somewhere in New York") * Korean: 옛날 옛적에 은 뉴욕시를 * Norwegian: "Alle har en drøm i New York City" ("Everyone has a dream in New York City") * Polish: "Pewnego razu w Nowym Jorku" * Portuguese: "Nova York é uma cidade grande e tentadora" ("New York is a great and tempting city") * Romanian: "A fost odată în orașul New York" ("There once was in New York City") * Russian: "Простым Нью-Йоркским утром" ("A simple morning in New York") * Spanish: "Nueva York, ciudad de la aventura" ("New York, the city of adventure") * Swedish: "Nånting är på gång i New York City" ("Something is going on in New York City") * Thai: กาลครั้งหนึ่งในนิวยอร์ค * Turkish: Bir zaman önce New York kentinde Category:1988 songs Category:Disney songs Category:Songs about New York Category:Songs with lyrics by Howard Ashman Category:Songs written by Barry Mann Category:Theme music Category:Song recordings produced by Howard Ashman Category:Song recordings produced by Hans Zimmer Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen Lipson Category:Song recordings produced by Babyface (musician) Category:Song recordings produced by Pharrell Williams Category:Warner Records singles Category:Reprise Records singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Michael Bublé songs Category:Pharrell Williams songs